In one type of motor and pump utilized for pumping air or oxygen, the stator and rotor are mounted in the housing which also defines a cavity for the pump, the latter being of a diagphragm type. Such an arrangement is costly both in the tooling for making the housing and in the complexity and manufacture.
Accordingly, among the objectives of the present invention are to provide an electric motor and pump arrangement that utilizes a low cost bracket on a conventional electric motor yet is accurately formed; which incorporates provisions for cooling the motor as well as the enclosure in which the motor is mounted; which assembly can be made at low cost; and which can be made by relatively simply low cost procedure.
In accordance with the invention, an electric motor and pump mounting bracket assembly comprises an electric motor and a bracket fastened to the motor for supporting a pump which is driven by the shaft of the electric motor. The electric motor comprises a cylindrical shell which encircles the stator of the motor, a pair of end members engage accurate surfaces on the shell which are accurately positioned longitudinally of the shell relative to one another and relative to the axis of the shell. The end members rotatably support a shaft in concentric relation to the shell. The pump mounting bracket includes a planar surface that is accurately located parallel to and a predetermined accurate distance from the centerline of the shell to form the mounting surface for the pump. The bracket further includes an opening through which the connecting link to the shaft of the motor extends. The accurate surfaces on the shell are in predetermined longitudinally spaced relation to the centerline of the opening in the bracket. The assembly further includes an external rotating fan that includes blades which circulate air through the motor for cooling the motor.